Don't Be Stupid, You Know I Love You
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Sequal to Promise Broken. Dean's with Chloe, Jason Teague is Dean's twin brother with the help of Sam they try to find out why young girls are vanishing from a bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promis Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Dean this sucks! I'm not wearing that!" Chloe said getting mad.

"Come on! We have to get some answers." Dean said.

"I'm not wearing that! I'm not a slut!"

"You are when we're alone." He said grinning.

"Yuck! This is bullshit!" She said grabbing the outfit.

ooooooo

"So is Chloe going to do it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Dean said smiling. "It was funny!"

"Won't be afterwards." Sam said shaking his head. "I don't know why she stays with you."

"Because I'm a handsome devil." Dean said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"You do realize your telling yourself that right?" Dean said.

"I just don't think of myself cocky like you do." Jason said.

"Chloe! Time to roll babe!" Dean yelled.

"DO I HAVE TO!" She moaned.

"YES!" They all yelled.

She opened the bathroom door and came out wearing a short strapped tank top that was almost up to her breasts and a short black skirt that just covered her butt. The guys stared at her in shock.

"Just so you know. I so hate you right now." Chloe glared.

"But you look incrediable." Dean said smirking.

"That's not going to get you any tonight." She said walking out fo the room leaving the guys looking at her. "Stop looking at my ass!" She yelled.

Jason and Sam laughed. "At least I have a girlfriend." Dean said lamely.

"It still amazes me." Sam said shaking his head as he closed the door.

ooooooooooo

"Work your magic." Dean said as they all got out and went inside a strip club.

"Don't even think about grabbing my butt Dean Winchester." Chloe said.

"I wasn't." He said a little hurt.

"Yeah right." She said.

The guys got drinks while Chloe went to talk to the owner.

"How can I help you?" He asked looking her up and down liking what he saw.

"My names Holly and I heard you were needing some dancing girls." Chloe said in a southern voice.

"That I do. How old are you?"

"18 and legal so you don't have to worry about that." She said with a fake laugh.

The guys were watching from their table.

"She's good." Jason said.

"A little too good." Dean said staring at her.

"I think the guys likes her." Sam said.

"So sir you think I might have a shot?" Chloe asked. "I'm trying to save up some money for law school and this is the quickest way to earn cash that I can think off."

"Your not wrong. Tell you what. You come back here tomorrow morning and I'll get your paper work going. Hopefully you'll be able to start tomorrow night."

"Thank you so much!" Chloe said hugging the guy.

"My names Paul." He said.

Dean was watching in shock. "She's not hugging him is she?"

"Yeah I think she is." Jason said smiling.

"You did pick the right girl to be with." Sam said.

oooooooooooooo

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as they were out of the bar.

"Working. Like you wanted me too." Chloe shot back. "If I have to dress this way to find the missing girls then I'm going to have some fun doing it!" She siad getting in the impala.

"Don't slam the-" Dean was cut off when Chloe slammed the door shut. "Door." He finished. "Son of a bitch." He said getting in the car.

"They really are a fun couple aren't they?" Sam said to Jason.

"Better than t.v." Jason said agreeing.

ooooooooooooooo

The next morning Chloe woke up before the guys and got dressed before grabbing Dean's keys to the Impala and leaving a note before heading out the door. She knew Dean would wake up right when he heard the Impala start but she didn't care. She started the Impala needing to get to the whorehouse as she calls them to see her new boss.

ooooooooooooo

Dean woke up to the sound of the Impala. He hurried and jumped out of bed before opening the door to the motel room to find Chloe taking off with it.

"CHLOE!" He yelled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Dean slammed the door shut.

"Chloe took off with my car!" He yelled angry.

"She's just doing her job." Jason said smirking.

"Good one." Sam said as they high fived each other.

"Grow up." Dean muttered slamming the door to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promis Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chloe arrived at the club stepping out of the car.

"That your car?" The owner Paul asked.

"Actually it's my boyfriends." Chloe said in her undercover southern voice. "We got into a bit of a fight last night and I took it without him knowing." She said smiling.

"Well your boyfriend has good taste. Let's get the paper work going." He said as they went in the club.

"Paper work?" She frowned.

"Standard procedure." He grabbed some papers out and sat them down on a table. "I just need you to sign these." He said handing her a pen.

Chloe started to look through them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No. Can never be to careful." She said smiling at him.

"Right."

Chloe was going to regret this. She quickly signed them and handed Paul back his pen.

"All done." She said.

"Why don't you come back today at 4 for a fitting?"

"Strippers wears clothes? I thought they took them off?" She said playfully.

"_Dancers _like to wear clothes that gets on stage." He said defensive.

Chloe broke down and started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend anyone! I'm just so new to this!" She said crying in her hands.

"It's okay." Paul said moving towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I know you didn't really mean it the way it sounded."

"It's just. I really need this." She said looking up at him with red eyes.

"Holly I know your going to do great tonight."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Why don't you go home and relax for tonight?"

She gave him a little smile before going out side and into the Impala. As she drove off she laughed.

"I can't believe I just did that!" She said giggling to herself. She was more coureous to what she signed. She hoped it wasn't her soul. She changed the station in Dean's car to Alternative music. Dean would kill her if he knew she touched his radio but she always switched it before she got back.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm going to kill her." Dean said pacing back and forth.

"Dean she's a grown woman." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"You know anything can happen!" Dean exploded.

"Still can't believe you've been together for 3 years." Jason said.

Sam had gone out to get some food down the street.

"Yeah it's the longest relationship for me. I know!" Dean said rolling his eyes.

Jason smiled. "So do you ever think you might marry her someday?"

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah." He said. He pulled a little black box out revealing a diamond ring.

"Sweet!" Jason said in awe. "You two are so made for each other. So when were you thinking of asking her?"

"On our anniversery."

"I'm happy for you man." Jason said.

"No chick flick moments." Dean said stepping back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean put the box back in his duffle bag when Chloe walked in with red eyes.

"What happened?" Dean asked rushing towards her.

"I'm fine. I was just working." She said smiling.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah. I took the car so now we're even." She said as they began kissing.

Jason coughed to let them know he was still there. They pulled apart.

"You could always leave you know?" Dean said.

"Does that mean I can leave with the car then?" Jason asked.

"What are you nuts?" Dean said.

"Then stop making out." Jason said.

"Making out would be in the back seat of the Impala on stakeouts." Dean said grinning at Chloe who blushed.

"Dean that's supposed to be between us." She said.

"That's what you think." Jason snorted.

"I'm back." Sam said carrying food and drinks all around.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked already scarffing his burger.

"Yuck." Chloe said.

"You know you love me." He said with his mouth full.

"I was asking around about the disappearances." Sam said sitting down.

"And?"

"Latest one was Sarah Tyler age 14. She walked out of the diner that I was at and never was seen again. That was last week." Sam said disgusted.

"I hope it's a demon doing this." Chloe said.

"Usually is." Jason said with a shrug.

"Not that time when I was kidnapped by humans." Sam said.

"Right! That was one freaky ass family." Dean said.

"Your saying that because a 13 year old girl had you pinned." Sam said.

Jason and Chloe started laughing.

"That was supposed to be out secret." Dean said.

"No it wasn't." Sam said.

"Well hoepfully tonight I can find out what happened to Sarah." Chloe said.

"Be careful." Dean said.

"I'm always careful." Chloe said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Dean said seriously.

"It won't."

"You don't know that." Dean said in his tone.

"Dean do you always have to spoil the moment?"

"It's just I lost my parents. I don't want to lose you."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Jason had left the room to give them some 'privacy' as they got in the Impala and drove around.

"How come he lets you drive it?" Jason asked a little hurt.

"He trusts me. It just takes Dean a while to trust someone."

"It's been 3 years Sam."

"Yeah well-" Sam trailed off not knowing what to say. "Never thought I'd live to see Dean in a relationship."

"Well neve thought a girl like Chloe would be able to put up with a guy like Dean. Can't believe he's wants to marry her."

"Well at least he picked the right one for a sister in law." Sam said grinning.

"Even though they won't be able to have kids." Jason said.

"Jason, that wasn't your fault." Sam said for the hundredth time.

"I know." He said not believing it.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"We were always good at this." Chloe said laying next do Dean in bed.

"Yeah." He said kissing her ear.

"Dean I get that your worried all the time for me. What happened wasn't your fault or Jason's."

"I just feel bad that you won't be able to have kids because of us."

"I never did like kids anyways. Always to needy." She lied.

"We could always adopt in the future? I mean after we get a place and jobs."

"Your already thinking about that?" She asked smiling at him.

"You bring it out in me." He shurgged.

"I knew there was something special about you Dean Winchester."

"No chick flick momemts."

"Too late." She said as they started kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promis Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I can't believe I"m going to be doing this." Chloe said later that day.

"You'll be great." Dean said getting dressed. "You always give me a private lap dance." He said grinning.

"Just as long as that stays between us." She said shooting him a glare.

"Hey! I can keep a secret."

"Sure. Well I better get to 'work'." She grumbled.

"We're going to be there later to keep an eye out." Dean said getting in protective mode.

"So your brothers get to watch me strip?" She said looking at him.

"I'll make sure they wear a blind fold."

She laughed.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Holly didn't think you were going to show." Paul said as Chloe ran in.

"I over slept. I'm so sorry." She said in her fake southern accent. "I just wanted to be rested up for tonight."

"That's good. I like my girls sharp." He said winking at her.

She just smiled instead of wanting to groan.

"You'll be going 3rd tonight so you can get a feel of what the other girls do." He said.

"Okay."

"Is your boyfriend going to be here?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"No. It's good that he's protective of you."

"We've been together for three years."

"That explains the protectiveness. I'll let you get dressed." Paul said leaving the dressing room and walked into his office closing the door.

"Well?" A man asked.

"Her boyfriends coming tonight. Probably with his brothers." Paul said in a different voice.

"That can't do at all." The man said pacing back and forth.

"No offense sir but why would a man like you be in a place like this?" Paul asked.

"Because I have unfinished business with the girl and the brothers. Always nosing around where they don't belong. I will pay you a hefty some for the girl though for your troubles."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Lionel Luthor. This conversation stays between us." Lionel said.

"Yes sir."

ooooooooooooooo

"You nervous?" A girl named Cally asked later that night to Chloe. She was 26.

"A little." Chloe admitted.

"You'll do great. I was nervous when I first started."

"How long have you been dong this?"

"A few months. I'm trying to save up enough money to where I won't ever have to set foot in another place like this ever again."

Chloe laughed at that. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You just need a little shove." Cally said.

"GIVE A WARM HAND TO OUR NEW GIRL HOLLY!" Paul said over the microphone.

Chloe heard guys hooting and then she heard Dean's over the rest. "What the-?" She said shocked.

"Have fun." Cally said pushing her out on stage.

Chloe looked at the guys and saw Dean, Jason and Sam all grinning at her.

ooooooooooooooo

"She looks like she's in shock." Sam said feeling sorry for her.

"She'll do great. Believe me I know." Dean said grinning.

"Your sick dude." Jason said shaking his head.

Just then music started to blare and Chloe started moving slowly at first.

"I wish I had my camera." Dean said trying not to laugh.

oooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I just did that." Chloe said in the dressing room.

"You did great!" Cally said. "I just hope you don't make a living out of this."

"No! I'm just trying to save up money too."

"So I saw three hot guys at a table tonight. Two were twins." She said grinning.

"One of those twins is my boyfriend."

"Yumo!" She said causing Chloe to laugh. "Which one?"

"The one in the leather jacket."

"I promise to keep my paws off of him." Cally said.

ooooooooooo

Later after Chloe changed into regular clothes she was walked out of the dressing room to find a guy dressed in black waiting for her.

"Are you Chloe Sullivan?" He asked.

"No." She lied trying to walk ahead of him. Then she felt somthing pinch the side of her neck and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promise Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had been waiting for 15 minutes until he saw a hot looking young thing walk out of the dressing room.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl named Holly that works here?" Dean asked.

"She left about 10 minutes ago. Are you her boyfriend?"

Dean didn't stick around to answer. He went to the bar where Jason and Sam was sitting.

"Chloe's missing." Dean said starting to panic.

"What?" They both said.

"A girl said Chloe left 10 minutes ago! I knew I should have stayed with her!"

"Dean calm down." Sam said. "Panicing isn't going help Chloe."

"Right." He took a deep breath and released it.

"Good."

"I say it's time to drag the cops here." Jason said. "We obviously don't know what we're dealing with."

Just then Dean saw Paul and he walked over and grabbed him by the neck.

"Dean!" Sam yelled trying to get him off.

"Where is she?" Dean said squeezing the guys neck.

"Who?" Paul asked getting scared. The guy was a psycho.

"Holly! Where the hell is my girlfriend and you better not lie because if you do I'll turn your sorry ass over to the cops." Dean threatened.

"Some guy came and bought her!"

"What guy?!" Dean said squuezing harder.

"Some hot shot name Lionel Luthor! That's all I know! I swear!" Paul cried.

Dean released him and Paul landed on the floor. Dean kicked him in the stomach before walking out the bar to the Impala.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded.

"Getting answers! The love of my life was taken from me Sam! I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!" Dean said starting the Impala.

"I take it we're going back to Smallville?" Jason said as Dean squealed out of the parking lot.

"Call Clark. Maybe he can use his X-Ray vision to find her." Dean ordered. "Who know what the hell he's doing to her now?" He said worried.

oooooooooooo

Chloe came to slowly with a pounding headache. She looked around and saw that she was in a white room.

"No." She whispered starting to get scared. This was her nightmare. She noticed she was wearing a white hospital gown.

"Hello Ms. Sullivan." Lionel said stepping it the room. "Is the room too bright?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She begged.

"Because Ms. Sullivan. You turned on me. You should have known better than to turn on me. First I take you down then Lex and Clark Kent. Including your new boyfriend at the moment."

"Don't hurt Dean." She begged.

"Sorry Ms. Sullivan. You should have obeyed me." Lionel said walking out of the room.

"DON"T HURT HIM!" She yelled.

ooooooooooo

Dean pulled the car in front of the Kents farm when Clark stepped outside.

"Did you find her?" Dean asked.

Clark looked at him with worried eyes. "Lionel has Chloe locked in his own Psych Ward."

"So?"

"Her mothers locked in a Psych Ward because of Lionel. Her fear is that she'll end up like her mother." Jason said.

"She never said anything to me about it." Dean said.

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you." Sam said. He knew because he lied to Jessica thinking it would protect her. He was wrong.

"Hell. When I get her back we're not having any secrets." Dean said.

"Then your going to tell her how many girls you've been with?" Sam said.

Dean looked confused before he spoke again. "Everything but that." He said.

"Maybe I should call Lex for help." Clark said.

"No." Dean said.

"Dean, Lex can help. He helped us before. You can trust him. He can get her out." Clark said.

"You can with your abilities."

"Lex doesn't know about my ablitites and he's not going to." Clark said.

"So you don't trust him then?"

"I can't tell everyone I know that I have super powers." Clark scowled.

"Girls. Can we focus?" Jason said getting annoyed. "Clark call Lex and see what he can do then we'll go from there."

"You in charge now?" Dean said.

"Dean drop it. We all want to help Chloe. The more help the better." Sam said.

oooooooooo

"Where have you been?" Lex Luthor asked his father when Lionel walked in his study.

"I had business to take care of."

"Is that the reason why you left so suddenly?"

"Why the sudden interest Lex?"

"You check on my projects all the time. Can't I do the same to you?"

"Touche. Lex trust me. You don't want to get involved with this project."

"Why? Will you have me committed again?"

"That was for your own good."

"Why is it that everytime I learn something bad about you it comes back and bites me in the ass?"

"Because it's safer that you don't know. Take my word Lex." Lionel said leaving the room.

oooooooooooooo

"That was Lex." Clark said hanging up. "His father knows he's onto him."

"Damn it! I'm getting her out. I don't care what it takes." Dean vowed.

ooooooooooooo

Chloe was staring at the white walls. She knew this day would probably come but not like this. Not because of Lionel Luthor. She was rocking back and forth when the door opened revealing Lionel.

"Chloe, my dear. You are going to tell me what I want to know."

"What?"

"Tell me what's so special about Clark Kent and Samuel Winchester."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had writers block for this story but I'm back. So will Chloe cave and tell Lionel or will the guys rescue her in time. I have one huge surprise for Dean and Chloe up ahead. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promise Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I don't know what your talking about." Chloe said.

Lionel bent down and looked her in the eye. "Your lying. I know there's something special about them and I want to know what it is."

"I don't know!"

Lionel stood up and paced back and forth. "Ms. Sullivan I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

"I told you I don't know!"

"Bring him in here!" Lionel said through a speaker on the wall.

Chloe watched as the metal door slid open and a doctor walked in holding a needle.

"What's that?" She asked trying not to show her fear.

"It makes people tell the truth. Now are you going to tell me?" Lionel asked.

Sorry Dean. "I don't know." She said.

"Inject her with it." Lionel said.

"NO!" Chloe screamed as the doctor walked towards her.

ooooooooooooooo

"How do you expect us to go in the lab? You know Lionel has tons of guards this time." Clark said.

"We have to do something!" Dean yelled.

"I have a plan." Lex Luthor said walking in the barn.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You two are pretty good and disguises aren't you?" Lex asked.

"Yeah." Dean said not following.

"I can get you fake I.D's for a orderly. That'll be able to give you access to get Chloe out." Lex said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It's too risky Lex." Clark said. "Lionel knows Jason and Dean."

"But not Sam yet." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Your right. He hasn't seen me yet." Sam said.

"Yes he has! Are you nuts?!" Jason yelled.

"You've got a better plan because I'd like to hear it if you do." Dean said.

"It has to be someone that Lionel doesn't know about. Lionel's not that stupid." Jason said looking at Lex.

"He's right. We have to do this right. We only have one shot." l;ex said.

"Who else do we know?" Sam asked frowning.

"Bobby." Dean said.

"Dean we can't bring Bobby in this. He only knows how to fight the supernatural not humans." Sam said.

"We don't have anyone else Sam." Dean said.

oooooooooooooooo

I can't blieve I'm doing this." Bobby said looking at his outfit.

"I really appreciate this Bobby." Dean said.

"You better marry that girl when we get out of this." Bobby said.

"I already have the ring sir. I just haven't got a chance to ask her yet."

"Then you ask here when we get out of this. That's an order."

"Lex called and said no one knows where Lionel is." Jason said getting off the phone.

"I can guess where." Sam said.

"So this Clark kid can get us out no problem?" Bobby asked again.

"Yes. Just do what he says. He's already there waiting for you." Dean said.

"Here goes nothing. I'm getting too old for this." Bobby said making Dean and Sam laugh.

oooooooooooooooo

"Ms.Sullivan what's special about Clark Kent and Sam Winchester?" Lionel asked again.

"Sam Winchester has visions." Chloe said staring blankly ahead.

Lionel smiled. That would help him with the future. "And Clark Kent?"

Chloe looked confused. "I don't really know. He's always been a mystery."

"Damn it!" Lionel said standing up. "I thought that was supposed to work?"

"It does work! But everyone reacts different." The doctor said.

"I want to know about Clark Kent and I want to know now!" Lionel yelled. "I've waited too damn long for this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promise Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bobby couldn't believe he made it through security.

"They owe me big time." He muttered to himself.

"Sir you can't go in there."A guard said.

Bobby turned around. "Sorry. I'm knew here and I don't know my way around."

"It happens. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Well um-" Then Bobby knocked him out. "One down. A million more to go." He said moving. "You heard that right?"

ooooooooooo

Dean and Sam tried not to laugh. "Heard you." Sam said in the walkie talkie.

"I love these things!" Dean said. "Remember when dad first started training us and we weren't taking it seriously?"

"How can I forget? Dad broke our walkie talkies to make us listen." Sam said smiling. "I wish he was here."

"I know. I'd feel better if I was with Bobby."

"Clark's there and Lex is keeping an eye on Lionel."

"I hope Chloe's okay."

ooooooooooo

Chloe was humming to herself. She didn't know what the tune was but she heard it from Dean. The drug was starting to wear off and she was hoping she didn't say anything that gave Clark or Sam away. She started humming louder when the metal door opened and she saw a man that she didn't recognize.

"Chloe Sullivan?" The man asked. "Are you hummin Life in the Fast Lane?" The guys asked shocked.

She continued humming.

"I'm Bobby a friend of Dean's. I'm here to help you out of here. Clark's waiting for us outside."

She stopped humming and looked at him. "Dean?"

"Yeah Dean. Don't you want to see him again?"

"Yes!"

"I'm breaking you out of here. Come on." He said picking her up.

ooooooooooo

"What's taking them so long?" Dean asked pacing back and forth.

"Dean I'm sure their fine." Sam said.

Just then the door opened. Bobby came in helping Chloe to the bed with Clark and Jason.

"What the hell happened to her?" Dean asked going to Chloe.

"Lionel drugged her. I think it's wearing off." Bobby said.

"I want some more." Chloe slurred.

Jason laughed.

"Uh sweetie. We don't have anymore." Dean said.

Chloe looked at him with glassy eyes. "Who are you?"

Everyone tried not to laugh. "Dean. Your boyfriend." He said annoyed.

"Oh. Your the asshole." She said. "But a hot one."

"At least she's happy." Sam said.

"Chloe honey. It's sleep time now." Dean said.

"Sleepy time?" She said.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Okay. I won't have to look at you." She said before passing out.

"She's a keeper." Bobby said smiling.

"Thanks again Bobby." Dean said.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"I can take you home." Clark offered.

"Works for me."

They were out of the room before anyone culd blink.

"Another full fun adventure is over." Jason said laying down.

"Not quite." Dean said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The missing girls and I'm sure that Lionel's going to try and come after Chloe again." Sam said.

"Maybe Lex can do something." Jason said.

"I don't want help from that guy anymore." Dean said. "We'll figure this one out on our own."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Smallville.**

**Summary: Following Dean and Chloe's relationship after Promise Broken.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning Chloe woke up to a pounding headache followed by the next to throw up. SHe quickly ran out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut. Dean woke up to hear Chloe throwing up. He got out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm throwing up!" She said sarcastically.

He smiled. It was good to have her back. She came of the bathroom looking really pale.

"You sure your okay?" He asked again.

"I don't know." She said lying down on the bed.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Dean-"

"Lionel Luthor had you in his lab as a rat. Who knows what he put in you. I'm taking your ass if I have to drag you."

"Fine." She mumbled getting up.

Dean left a note for Sam and Jason.

"Just try not to throw up in the car." Dean begged shutting the door.

ooooooooo

They were ate the doctors office what seemed liked forever until the doctor came back in the examining room.

"Miss Sullivan? I'm proud to inform you that your pregnant." The doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Her and Dean yelled shocked.

"I take it this is something that you weren't expecting?" He asked.

"That's impossible because she was told that she could never have kids." Dean said.

"Well whoever told her that got his information wrong. You are definately pregnant. About 2 months along. Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah." Dean said smiling. He was going to be a dad.

Chloe just stared in shock.

"Hon? Are you alright? I know this is a shock-"

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered.

"Who?"

"Lionel. He planned this. He probably paid that doctor to say it."

The doctor came back in. "Let's take a look." He said. He frowned and looked at the screen.

"What?" Chloe asked getting scared. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. The baby's fine but there's another heartbeat. Your having twins."

"TWINS!" Her and Dean said shocked again.

The doctor frowned again.

"Would you quit looking like that?" She begged.

"There's another heartbeat. Your having tripplets."

Just then Dean passed out on the floor.

"Dean?" Chloe asked looking down on the floor.

"He's alright. Probably passed out from the shock. Nothing an icepack won't cure."

oooooooooo

"I can't believe we're having twins." Dean said for the millonth time.

"We? I'm the one that's going to have to push! All you'll be doing is watching!" She cried. "Tripplets? How are we going to live like this? We can't keep them on the road."

"I agree."

They were sitting in the impala outside the motel room to afraid to go in.

"We don't even have day jobs!"

"We'll just have to settle down. Find a house." Dean suggested. "I know I seem like I'm going nuts but I've never been happier." He said with a smile. "I never thought I'd live to have children."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Chloe said seriously.

"I know I'm a guy but I'm not a complete jerk."

"When do we tell them?"

"It will have to be soon because I don't want you hunting anymore."

"At least we'll have two babysitters." She said grinning.

Dean smiled and kissed her. "I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"Dean maybe we shouldn't." Chloe said pulling away. "That's how these guys got started."

Dean just grunted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back. It's been long but now I can update again. Here you guys go.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Jason and Sam were sharpening weapons when Dean and Chloe walked in.

"You okay," Sam asked her.

"Yeah. Except I won't be able to drink coffee anymore for awhile," Chloe said.

"What are you talking about," Jason asked not getting it.

"I'm pregnant," She said slowly looking down.

"Your what," Sam asked making sure he heard her right.

"Pregnant. You guys are going to be Uncles. Surprise," She laughed nervously.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Sam said happy.

"Don't get too excited there Sammy," Dean said laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just with our life style we never thought we'd have a family and it turns out you're the first one out of us," Sam said smiling.

"You know you can't hunt anymore Chloe," Jason said thinking of his nieces or nephews.

"I can still do research for you guys at least," She said. "I'm not totally done with the unexplained.

"You can do whatever you want as long as it's in a place that your safe," Dean said kissing her.

Sam and Jason groaned. "Guess this would be the cue to leave," Jason drawled.

"No need to get grumpy because you aren't getting any," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'll remember that," Jason said leaving the motel room.

"You think he's okay," Chloe asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam.

"So I'm just going to go see if he's okay," Sam said leaving.

"You didn't have to chase them off," Chloe said.

"I need my alone time with my woman," Dean said kissing her.

**Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
